Place For Us
by the missing x
Summary: Collection of song-fics. #4- Boulevard of Broken Dreams: Look down. Don't react. It's what he wants. Don't do it. Think of tomorrow. Bart chanted in his head, he only needed to get to tomorrow, then this reality would change and they wouldn't have to suffer through this, this- hell.
1. Chapter 1- Place For Us

_Hey is there a place for us,_

_Where flames flicker and wave for us,_

_We can see the future and the dreams it's made of,_

_Hey is there a place,_

_A place for us._

* * *

><p>Wally slumped down to his room in the cave. The training exercise was like- no <em>was-<em> a living nightmare. Not one of his teammates talked, not even through the mental link, no one dared to speak up.

Aqualad looked like a mother hen in a cage, his clear eyes clouded over with grief and hurt.

Robin went straight back to Gotham with Batman, cloaked in the Bats cape for comfort, looking smaller than normal in that moment.

Miss Martian didn't look OK, she was balling at the time Wally left, her shoulders hunched, tears staining her beautiful face like black ink, and she had morphed herself into her Caucasian form, Megan Morse.

Superboy was more broody than usual, protecting Miss Martian in his arms, scowling at anyone who even thought about comforting her.

And Artemis. Wally couldn't help but stare at her, slowing down time to get a good look at her, he noticed every crease in brow, every small movement, and every time she came close to letting her emotions free.

But he could still see she was as guarded as Belle Rev, she would let nothing away, the dam still holding the floodgates in.

In that moment he had never felt so out of place. His whole life he had been the class clown, cracking jokes, always smiling, but now, what was he?

Right now he was miserable, but amongst the team Superboy had claimed that spot before they knew about him. He was sad, but Miss Martian would take that spot up everyday if she could, he was feeling protective, but that was the leaders job. His feelings were a mystery, but mysteriousness was Robin's thing, kind of came with the gig. He wasn't closed in like Artemis, that was one thing he could count on, but then what was he?

As he reached his room, only did he notice then that a certain blonde haired archer was standing in front of his door, just looking at it quietly.

He noticed her eyebrows were no longer furrowed, her demeanour was more relaxed and she seemed almost kind. She looked soft, venerable, beautiful in that moment. And all he could do was marvel in her beauty and serenity.

She turned slowly to face him, her hair swirling around with the movement in a perfect circle, her steel grey eyes looking at him with unshed tears of sadness, loss and happiness.

Wally was frozen in his spot, this wasn't the Artemis he knew, the one that called him names, didn't let him up on anything, and she wasn't wearing a face of disgust when she looked at him. This was what Kent was talking about, '_Find your own spitfire, one that won't let you get away with nothing…'_

It was only as she came up to his face that he shook out of his thoughts and back into reality, she had placed herself in front of him, eyes looking up through her lashes, the tears threatening to leak out.

She moved herself forward more, pushing their bodies flush against each other, and he couldn't help but feel at home, she couldn't help but feel safe.

Wrapping her arms around his torso she ducked her head and buried it into his neck and finally let her guard down. The tears flowing freely and quiet sobs escaping her mouth. Wally automatically returned the hug, one hand around her, and one soothing her soft golden hair.

But as soon as the moment had come it had past, Artemis realized the position she was currently in and quickly let go, leaving Wally hurt and confused. But as she was leaving, disappearing into her own room, two down from his, she sent him a kind smile.

_Hey, is there a place for us…_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, This will be a one shot, but I can, and will, turn it into a series of one shots if you want me to.<p>

-The Missing X


	2. Chapter 2- Ignorance

Song: Ignorance by Paramore

Characters: Miss Martian-Superboy

* * *

><p><em>Well you treat me just like another stranger<em>

_Well it's nice to meet you sir_

_I'll guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way_

* * *

><p>"Conner," She acknowledged him in the meeting room,<p>

"M'gann," he curtly answered back, taking his seat opposite her.

A cold silence fell between them, nothing but the even breathing of both life forms, and the faint sounds in the training room.

The lights flickering for a few seconds every few minutes, the electrical circuits failing to keep up, the holo-computer placed out at the front of the room, seats set out for every senior member of the Team.

She stayed perfectly still, mastering the art of meditation to settle her mind, breathing evenly, in and out, in and out. Eyes glowing in concentration.

He was honing his eyesight, seeing how far he could see past the mountain before it was too far, not even bothering to pay attention to the woman opposite him, his former lover, former rock, former everything.

"Are we just not going to talk to each other again?" She snapped, coming out of her trance.

He immediately went in on the defensive, "Were you reading my mind?"

"What? No!" She exclaimed, hurt he would even think that of her.

"Then why are you asking?" He pressed on, letting his anger get the better of him. He shouldn't even waste his time with this, they had the same fight for months after they broke up, it just resulted in both of them getting angry at each other, _again._

"Because we never talk, we don't even smile to each other, and we don't get along anymore." She hissed out, the way she talked opposed her old manner.

He flashed her a sarcastic smile, "Happy now?"

She let out a cry of frustration, "Why won't you talk to me properly, is it because you just hate me now?"

"No, we grew apart. You learnt to control your powers and decided to leave everyone behind, and everyone included me M'gann." He deadpanned, not showing any emotion on his flawless features.

"You think this is my fault? I cannot believe the nerve you have!" She raged at him. A relationship took part on two sides not just one.

"It's your fault for abusing your powers." He said standing up, the echoes of the chair scrapping against the cement floor.

"I don't abuse my powers." She rallied, crossing her arms over her chest.

He didn't know why but he snapped, everything, her blindness, her lack of compassion, her _ignorance_. Everything, he wasn't taking part in this meeting. Stalking out of the room without looking back he reverted back to his brooding self.

"Tell Nightwing I'm not coming today." He called over his shoulder carelessly, he could be doing better things than arguing with the mind breaker.

M'gann settled down into her thoughts, he was leaving her, once _again_.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger... _

* * *

><p>So I decided to do another song-lyric thing because the first time was a bit too much fun!<p>

Hope you liked it, and if you want to request a song and characters, go ahead! :)

-The Missing X


	3. Chapter 3- Chandelier

Song: Chandelier by Sia

Characters: Zatanna/Nightwing

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,<em>

_From the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist, _

_Like it doesn't exist_

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night_

_Feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,_

_From the chandelier. _

* * *

><p>Nothing was going on for her tonight, Artemis was out with Wally, M'gann was taking care of Garfield, Raquel was out with her fiancée, and she was once again the loner in the group.<p>

Lounging around the cave, she would wait for someone to come along to hang out with.

Her prayers were answered when she heard the soft pattering of footsteps, signalling the arrival of a companion for the night.

Turning to the source of the noise she was hardly shocked to see Nightwing walking past her into the kitchen, he practically spent every minute here.

"Dick?" she called sweetly, trying to get him to soften up to the idea of leaving his beloved work.

"Zatanna," he called back in the same tone, "what do you want?"

So much for subtlety, "I was wondering, because everyone's out tonight, and the fair in town in having a one night thing. Because I _really _want to go with someone, but everyone else has got plans, and you're here now and not busy. So what'd you say?" She said, biting her lip in anticipation.

Is it wrong that he thinks it makes her look even more beautiful, and it nearly gets him into saying yes?

"I dunno, Zee." He sighs, "I was going to go out on patrol tonight."

"Awe come on, please. Just one night, it's not even a date, just two friends hanging out. Come on, you need a break and the fair is so close, we can run back within ten minutes." She says, clasping her hands together. "I'll get on my knees if I have to, just _please_."

He rolls his eyes underneath the mask, but of course she can't see it.

"Let me wash up, then we'll go." He said, leaving to the showers. And honestly, he would've said yes to her if they were going to a hay farm.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reach the fair she starts pulling him along, and he pretends to ignore the flutter his heart gives at their intertwined hands.<p>

But nevertheless, he allows her to pull him along to different stalls, food carts and attractions.

By the first hour of the night they had won three different stuffed toys, gotten banned from a few attractions and were eating candy floss on top of the Ferris wheel, having conversations about the villains they've faced.

"Ok," she laughed, "So one time there was a guy that believed he could make things explode with his mind. So he storms around New York in a golf cart looking at things with weird sunglasses." Zatanna explains, "And then when I come along he just screams and looks at me like he wants me to explode."

He laughs, because he can totally see that happening to Zatanna, "For real?"

"For real." She states with a smirk and an eyebrow cocked.

"I swear you run into the weirdest people in New York, in and out of costume." He mumbled.

"Enough about me, how about you. Anyone special in your life?" She teased, because their relationship is so free she can ask about anything, and it wouldn't be weird.

"No," he sighed, "although there is this girl at work, but she thinks of me as a friend." Dick hinted, hoping she would get the clue.

"Oh, so someone at the police? Who?" She squealed excitedly, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Not at the police, in my other line of work." He smiled, seeing how long it would take for her to get it, because she has always been the most observant person, but when it concerns herself she never considers the possibility.

"Tell you what," she bargained, "you give me clues throughout the night, and at the end, I'll take a guess."

"I'll take you up on that, but I bet you won't get that." He approved, smiling back.

Maybe tonight he didn't need to go on patrol; he deserved to do something fun for once, right?

* * *

><p>They had played hide and seek in the hall of mirrors, brought water guns and ambushed on coming people, rode the miniature ponies, gone on the merry-go-round and ran the opposite way and unintentionally made a few kids cry.<p>

"Ok-" she laughed, lying on the path of grass they had claimed, looking up to the stars. "So, the first clue is: she's kind and beautiful, I know her."

"Uh-huh." He smiled, hands behind his head in relaxation, counting the minutes for how long it took her.

"That could be a lot of people, everyone's kind and beautiful." She said, "Second clue was you've had a past relationship with her. Which could be a whole lot of people." Zatanna teased, receiving a hard shove from the body next to her,

"Shut up, Zee." Dick wailed, "I haven't dated that many girls."

"Are you sure, you haven't dated them but you've certainly slept with many different girls." She laughed, earning another shove from him.

Covering his face with his hands, "stop it, your embarrassing me."

"I think that's what you have Wally for, _dog._" She shoved back, bitting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

"No, just keep going." Dick moaned, hands still covering his face.

"Ok, the last clue you gave me was that you love her." Zatanna said, her heart shrinking and her inner soul crying hysterically. "Barbara?"

Zatanna looked at him expectantly, thinking she had gotten it right. But he threw his head back and laughed,

"She's just a friend Zee, she's got a boyfriend." He said in between laughs, rolling around slightly.

"Oh, then I'm stumped. Karen's got Mal, M'gann's got La'gaan or Conner, Artemis has got Wally, Raquel's got her fianc-"

He cut her babbling off with a kiss. Unexpected she pulled away, looking at his face carefully. His face covered with hurt and confusion.

With all this in mind she moved faster than he would have expected, slamming her lips to his. Using so much force as to knock him back.

And this time she knew she had been missing main points, maybe the clues were about her after all.

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist..._

* * *

><p>I nearly abandoned this one, but I'm glad I haven't. I don't really know what song or characters to use next so review thoughts about this one, and put in two characters and songs you would like to see. :)<p>

-The Missing X


	4. Chapter 4- Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Character/s: Bart

* * *

><p><em>Song requested by Horseman OTA<em>

* * *

><p><em>My shadow's the only one that walks beside me<em>

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me_

_Til then I walk alone_

* * *

><p>"Meat," the Reach soldier growled as he was pushed to the ground, his load of work scattering across the dirt, "Work faster, if you think we will give you special treatment because you are a meta-human, you thought wrong."<p>

_Look down. Don't react. It's what he wants. Don't do it. Think of tomorrow._

Bart chanted in his head, he only needed to get to tomorrow, then this reality would change and they wouldn't have to suffer through this, this- _hell._

"Pick your load back up," the soldier growled again, prodding Bart's side with a alien spear, "Or you and your peers will receive a double lead and half of your dinner."

Bart glared at the ground and picked up his pile of rocks and bricks. Gathering them up into his arms, ignoring his growling stomach and the tube they provide that feeds him protein solutions to stop him from passing out due to his metabolism.

_Think of tomorrow. Think of tomorrow._

Ignoring the worried glances the powerless heroes were giving him, he carried on walking to the station. Desperately trying not to think about the aching hunger in his stomach, or the uncomfortable tube poking into his neck from the collar.

He kept trudging forward, only looking up to remind Nathaniel, Neutron, about the plans for tomorrow.

Walking down the path for meta-humans that led to the station he noted that he was the only one walking this path today.

_Must be non-powered humans doing most of the heavy lifting today._

They system the Reach dumped on the Earth meant that most of the time humans and meta-humans were separated to stop people rallying together and protesting. But they came together once every few months, if they weren't family, to be reminded the high cost people who stood against them paid.

Showing them the public shrine they made, hanging the decayed corpses of the now deceased Justice League and Team, still in full uniform. It was the one thing Bart could never fully look at, his grandfather and cousin hung up there like a piñata with rhinestones. He was the last legacy of the Flash, he had only met a few other like himself, Batman's son; Damian Wayne, who was raised as an Al Ghul until he learnt of his father's demise and raced here with his grandfather and mother to try obtain revenge. They retreated though, returning to their League, now known as the resistance. The only one that couldn't be infiltrated by the Reach.

He had met Batman's second Robin, Jason Todd, who had been working as a slave until he snapped and killed a few dozen soldiers on his own, before being killed in front of everyone after he was captured, hung with the rest of them in his old Robin uniform.

Rocket' son, Amistad, had blended in with the rest of the humans and hadn't been seen since he jumped off the cliff, everyone assumed he committed suicide.

He was well and truly alone. Grandma Iris had been killed after being severely depressed after seeing the Reach soldiers kill her husband. His parents had gone missing, his aunt had been killed in a raid, and any cousins he had were human, not meta-human and they only saw each other one hour every night at dinner before they were shooed up into their cells- beds- for sleep.

But he knew, and so did Nathaniel, that this was all going to change.

Bart was going to go back, he was going to travel back and save everyone.

Bart would be the silent hero that would make a difference in this world.

Nathaniel had already found a way to break the collars off; he had already made a suit for Bart that absorbed friction for his speed.

And most importantly they had built a time machine.

One that would send him back to before this all started, before the Reach had a chance to arrive on Earth, before Neutron would destroy Central City, and before he was born. He was going back two generations.

The effects the time travel could potentially have were unknown and limitless, he could be stuck in a separate pocket, watching and never be able to do anything, he could be killed upon entry, he could be reversed to a vegetable, he could do a Benjamin Button and turn to a baby.

He knew this was a one way trip. He can't come back to his home, his _time. _

This wasn't home.

Home is where you are loved and accepted.

Home is where the people you are guarded by aren't guarding you because you could be a flight risk.

Home is not here, not the Reach.

He didn't have a home, not here anyway. Maybe he could make a home for himself in the new time.

And that thought brought a smile to his face as he walked back to the mainland.

_Til then I walk alone…_

* * *

><p>I just love this one because there aren't very many fics about Bart, like soley focused on Bart. ANd he's such a cool character, so when HorsemotaOTA put the idea of doing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day (great song) I immediately thought of Bart.<p>

I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it,

-The Missing X


End file.
